What a Halloween
by shiggity-shiggity-shwa
Summary: Furry underware, carnivoris plant, and pink bunnies??? R&R please!!!


{…} = telepathic thoughts

Location:  apartment of the g-boys, Friday the … around 5pm

**Halloween's finally here**

Rei and Misha enter the guys apartment without knocking, each carrying a box.

Rei:  "Hey!!!  Everyone ready for Halloween!?!  Here's your costume Quatre."  Said Rei as she took out this sort of brown skirt with a strap attached to it.

Quatre:  "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I WILL NEVER WEAR THAT HORROR!!!!!"

Misha:  "Don't forget that you lost and now you have to deal with the consequences.  Here, this is for you Duo."  Said Misha as she gave him a bunch of clothe.

Duo:  "I accept all of my bets and deal with whatever comes with it!!!"  He unfolded the bunch of clothe and discovered a cute shiny purple dress, a pack of tissues (aka kleenex) and .. "A BRA!!!!!!!!"

Misha, while laughing, :  "You are going to be so cute after were done with the make-up.  Oh, this box is for you Trowa."

Trowa looks inside:  "…"

Rei:  "And to finish, this is what you're going to wear Heero."  She took out this big, green out fit that resembled a bed sheet and a big sun flower with a hole in the middle.

Heero just looked at what he had just been given and suddenly, starting from his hands, all the way to his face, became red with fury.

Believing that there might be a nuclear explosion, Rei stepped back and hid behind Misha.  Heero held the green sheet in one hand and the flower in the other.  His eyes, injected with blood, went from one to the other.

Misha:  {I told you that it wasn't a good idea!} She thought to Rei {We don't have a reason to humiliate Heero like this.  Does he have his gun?}

Rei:  {No!  Thank god Noin told him that he could only carry one on a missions… and I brought my Polaroid camera just for him and, …Relina gave me 100$ to get him to wear the costume that she made just for him and another 100$ for a picture of him in it.}

Misha:  {If you give me 100$, I'll help you convince him, or put it on him by force.}

Rei:  {You got a deal}

Nobody was moving in the kitchen, they all waited for Heero to stop looking at his costume or that he move something other than his eyes.  All of a sudden, he turned around and left for his room.  Everyone let out the breath that they were all holding.

Misha:  "At least he left WITH the costume which doesn't eliminate the possibility that he wears it."

Duo, who hadn't said anything until then:  "And what about you guys?  What's your costume?"

Misha:  "No comment!  Rei's the one who chose them and she's far from having good taste!"  Answered Misha as looked at Quatre costume who was still blushing.

Rei:  "Well mine gonna be a surprise, you're going to see me when we go to get all the candy.  Misha's gonna be disguised as Rrrrr SMOUF!!!"  Growled Rei as she received Misha's hand on her mouth.

Misha:  "On time!!!"  She said as she dragged Rei to the living room  {Let's surprise them with both of our costumes, after all, they do go together.}

Rei:  {Fine, now take your hand off my mouth before I lick it!}

Misha:  "Ok!  Now let's grab Duo, I brought a really flashy red lipstick."

Rei:  "Let's go!  We're going to have a while with him."  She said as she and Misha approached the unsuspecting Duo.

***

-In the bathroom, the door locked and blocked by the two girls with determination in their eyes.-

"CHARGE!!!" They screamed together.

"NO PLEASE!!!  SOMEBODY!!!  NO, NOT MY HAIR!!!!!!!  AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

-In the kitchen where we hear all the noise, the rest of the guys were changing in silence and we only hear Quatre laughing nervously…-

CLICK!  CLICK!  CLICK!  CLICK!  (Sounds from a camera)

"PLEASE!!!  AIR!!!  THEY'RE SUFFOCATING ME WITH ALL THE PERFUM!!!  OH NO!!!  I'M BLIND!!!!!!!!"  yelled a panicked Duo.

Misha:  "You're not blind you idiot!  The mascara stuck together.  I told you to let it dry with your eyes open!  Come on, lets take it off and put some more on."  Replied Misha while guiding him by the arm.

"Pity, pity, pity, pity…"  Repeated Duo who kept tripping on his high heals all the way to the bathroom to join up with Rei.

***

Wufei returned to the apartment 45 minutes later.  "Halloween is so stupid!  Merf, scroutche, the only good thing is that the candy is cheaper."  He continued eating his nerdz.  Yup, Wufei has a sweet tooth and since it wouldn't be honourable to humiliate himself in public by wearing a horrible costume and getting free candy, he goes to the store instead, pathetic don't y'all think?  Let's not forget, his name is Wufei after all.  Where's his Halloween spirit?  Never existed for Wufei.  It's for that reason that as he entered the apartment eating his candy…

BOOM!!!

Wufei was roughly thrown against the wall where he broke the light switch at the same time.  With only the light coming from the hallway, he saw this big thing with brown fur running away.

Quatre thought:  "I hope he didn't see me, this costume is as humiliating as dressing up as a girl, poor Duo.  And it's cold in this costume, I'm going to go get my sweater!"

Wufei:  "WHAT WAS THAT!?!"  Yelled Wufei with a bit of disappointment from not being able to block that hit, him, a pro in the martial arts.  After all, he was caught by surprise but replaying the moment in his head, he suddenly realized that brown things that are really strong and super fast could only be, other than him, a savage beast.  "A BEAR!!!"  He yelled with anger against the other guys for letting the door unlocked.

***

In the bathroom, the others were finishing up their make-up and having their pictures taken by Rei and Misha.

Rei:  "Go wait for us outside Heero, we'll be there in 2 minutes.  Eh!  Not so fast Trowa, we're almost done with you."

CLICK!  CLICK!  CLICK!

Trowa:  "…"

During that time, Wufei was in the kitchen arming himself with knives and pots.  He couldn't go get his sword cause the bear had gone in the direction of their rooms.

Wufei suddenly saw someone leave HIS bathroom, a perfect stranger, a dirty juvenile delinquent with long greasy hair.  "That thief will pay for his crime!"  Chewing three pieces of gum at once, turning his teeth blue, he continued to think:  "I will myself deliver justice for what he stole!"  The so called thief was now heading for the door.  "No way am I going to let you get away, justice will be done!"

Just as the stranger was opening the door…

BANG!!!

Wufei jumped at him like a lion jumping on its prey and gave him a good hit on the head with his pot.  The burglar fell face first through the door.  "I hear someone approaching."  He quickly jumped into the bushes.  "Darkness might hide you for the moment, but prepare to defend your life Chang Wufei for there is surely a conspiracy against you.  I doubt that it's simply coincidence to go up against two enemies in less than 10 minutes."  Waiting.  "I don't see anyone but I can hear him.  My opponent is quite and cunning, but I am a martial arts master and I am invincible!"  thought Wufei.

He suddenly lost his breath.  It's as if time stopped.  There was a horrible carnivorous plant that was approaching him.  "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!"  Screamed Wufei as two long tentacles approached and tried to grab his arm.  Remembering that he had brought a pot with him, he gave a strong left hook at the center of the horrible flower.  The carnivorous plant quickly lost consciousness in the bushes.

Hearing a car coming from the corner of the street, Wufei ran as fast as he could, pot still held menacingly in his hand.  He was going to get a ride from the driver to the police station.

For a second time that night, Wufei was frozen by the bushes.

"HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Yelled a very familiar voice coming from a BMW.  Relina Peacecraft had just arrived, wearing two bunny ears in her hair and wearing a disgusting candy pink costume.  At the thought of the word candy, Wufei suddenly felt sick to his stomach.  He had almost finished eating all the candy he had bought while he was waiting in the bushes and when he was searching for a weapon in the kitchen.

Relina approached and the cramps became stronger.  Just as she was about to repeat herself for a tenth time, she noticed Wufei who was standing strangely.  She started in his direction telling herself that he would know where that damned Heero was and why he hadn't returned any of her calls.

Wufei:  "Please, not her!"  begged Wufei between two spasms of pain.  "PINK!!!  CANDY!!!  Blurp!!!"  Continually repeted Wufei as he fell to his knees.

Relina:  "WHAT???  Speak louder, I can't hear what you're saying."  She said as she came closer to him.  "Pink candy?  Pink?  Pink?  ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT!?!  I'M TALKING ABOUT HEERO!!!  WAKE UP!!!"  She yelled loud enough thinking he was falling asleep.  She continued to shake him.  "I don't have time to lose with you, Heero's waiting for me."  She turned and started for the house.

Wufei still managed to yell:  "RELINA!!!  There's a bear and a thief in the house."  He managed to get up.  He couldn't let Relina be exposed to such a big danger, he had to save her.  She was a weak women and he was a strong and courageous man, he had to as he shakily started walking towards her.  But suddenly a wet wall appeared and blocked his way.  There were these pink bunnies that were spinning around him.  They were jumping and kept repeating "WUFEI!  WUFEI!  WUFEI!  WUFEI!!!!!!"

"Leave me" thought Wufei "Oh to hell with it, Heero wouldn't even want me to save Relina." So he let himself be taken to another world with the little pink bunnies.

Relina:  "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!  AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  AAAAAAAAAAAAH!  HELP!!!"  Screamed Relina, trying to get help for Wufei who had fallen unconscious.

***

-In the house-

Misha:  "Did you hear something?"

Duo:  "No."

Rei:  "It's probably just Relina who wants Heero to go and see her."  Answered Rei as she continued to put on her make-up.

***

-In a look bedroom-

Quatre:  "It's no use screaming, I wont come out of my room until tomorrow when the bet will be done!"

***

-Outside-

Relina:  "HELP!  But why isn't anyone coming to help me!?!  FIRE!!!  FIRE!!!  FIRE!!!  FIRE!!!"  She started screaming even louder.

***

-In the house-

Misha:  "Fire?  Hurry, lets get out of here!!!"  Said Misha as she hurried for the door, followed by Rei and Duo.  Quatre joined them in the corridor.  They were heading for the front door when they found Trowa lying on his stomach on the floor with a pot beside him.

Quatre:  "Who could have done this?"  Asked Quatre as he tried to reanimate Trowa.

Relina:  "HELP!!!  COME QUICK!!!  FIRE!!!"

Rei:  "I can see two legs coming from the bushes with my green slippers."  She quickly took her camera out.  CLICK!  CLICK!  CLICK!  Then, she suddenly realized:  "WHAT IS HEERO DOING UNCONSCIOUS IN THE BUSHES!!!"

At those words (mainly Heero) Relina dashed towards the bushes, probably beating an Olympic record in sprinting.  She grabbed him by his feet and dragged him out of the bushes.  "I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM!!!"  yelled Relina.  She immediately took her cell phone out and a limousine suddenly came around the corner, drove across the driveway and onto the lawn.  Two very built men came out.  They grabbed Heero and brought him into the limo.

Relina:  "I'm taking him home, my private doctors will take care of him.  You take care of Wufei." And then, they left.

Duo, Rei, and Misha just stood there trying to understand what had just happened.  Quatre was talking to Trowa who had woken up and had a pretty big headache.  Everyone was looking at each other.

Duo was the first to speak:  "Heero gonna want us dead."

Misha:  "We shouldn't have let her take him."

Rei:  "Well, he was unconscious and needed a doctor.  We were there for nothing."

Duo:  "Hey, that's true, we got a good excuse."

Misha:  "Where's the fire?"

Rei:  "I don't know and the idiot had her cell phone!!!"

Misha:  "Yeah!!!  And her bodyguards didn't even come to her aid when she was creaming for help."  Laughed out Misha.

Duo:  "Why would they save her?  She's so annoying!"  Asked Duo as he too was now laughing.

Rei:  "She said to take care of Wufei, does anyone know why?"

Quatre:  "I think it's because he's swimming in the grass!"

Rei, Misha, Duo:  "WHAT!?!"  all three turning to where he was pointing.

The trio all ran towards Wufei and, Quatre helped Trowa inside to put some ice on his head.

Misha:  "I think he's nuts!"

Wufei:  "Oh!  Oh yeah!  I love little pink bunnies, I want to jump too, wait for me…"  grumbled Wufei, his face in the grass.

Duo:  "You're swimming, not jumping!!!"

Rei:  "Forget it Duo, I think he's sick."

Misha:  "Sick in his head you mean.  Look!  There's a grocery bag under him and looks like lots of candy wrappers."

Duo:  "Wow!!!  Hey!  Wu-wu, don't be surprised that you can't jump, with all the candy you ate, I doubt that you would be light enough!!!"  Said Duo, laughing his head off.

CLICK!  CLICK!  CLICK!  Rei had to take a few pictures.

Misha:  "That's for sure, but what do we do now?  He isn't normal (not that he was before), he have to take him to the hospital.  Probably needs to get his stomach emptied."

Rei:  "Yeah, we need to get him to the hospital.  Damn Wufei!  Halloween hasn't even started and he's already sick.  He's ruining out night.  Relina left her BMW, I'm gonna go check to see if the idiot left her keys in the ignition.  You two, carry him."  Ordered Rei.

Misha:  "At your orders captain."  Replied Misha sarcastically.

Duo:  "But you two are the super heroes, I'm suffering in these high heels!"  Complained Duo.

Misha:  "Well take them off to help me.  Grab him by the arms and I'll take him by his feet."

-They carried and they left for the hospital as Rei drove the luxurious car.  Wufei was seated between Misha and Duo in the backseat.-

Misha:  "Euh!  Wufei?"

Wufei:  "The bunnies, the bunnies…"

Misha:  "If you're not feeling good or if you think you're going to be sick, turned the other way, ok?"

Duo:  "Oh no you don't!  I don't want to get my pretty dress dirty."

Rei:  "That's MY dress!!!  If he's going to be sick, make him throw up out the window!  Besides, we're almost there."

Misha:  "At least we wont have to wait, Halloween isn't over yet.  But who knows, we might be the first ones to bring them someone who had a candy overdose and a nut for the psychiatric wing at the same time."

Duo:  "I'd be surprised if we could get rid of him so easily.  It would be a dream come true!!!"

Misha:  "A dream come true?  Why don't we not go to the hospital and say we did."

Rei:  "You're kidding, right?"

Misha:  "Of course!  Though I wouldn't miss him that much, he is so disagreeable!"

Duo:  "We can always turn around!!!"  Said Duo with lots of hope.

***

-They finally arrived at the hospital.  Wufei was adequately cleaned inside and outside, because just before they got out of the car, he made a little mess on his beautiful clothe with you know what.  But don't worry, Duo and Misha made it out ok.  Misha took care of the papers, and Rei went to find a parking space because, unfortunately for Misha and Duo, Wufei wasn't going to be interned for a few years, only for a few hours under observation.  Wufei was now in a little room, lying down on a bed.  He was looking rather pale but at least he wasn't acting as crazy.-

Misha:  "Eh!  Guess you survived."  Joked Misha as she entered the room.

Duo:  "We almost missed ya, you know!"  Said Duo with a smile at the corner of his lips.

Rei:  "Be quiet you two!  Don't you see that he's tired and needs to rest."

Misha:  "You're not a doctor!"

Wufei:  "She's right, I need rest!"  replid Wufei with an exausted look.  "I would ask that you leave now Cat Woman and Robin.  I really appreciate it that you gave up some of your time to save me from those pink rabbits.  Leave me now with this nice and pretty lady."

Duo:  "Who is he talking about?!?"  Suddenly panicked.

Robin:  "Duty calls, Goodbye and may the force be with you!"  She said as she dragged Cat Woman by the arm, trying not to laugh.

Cat Woman:  "Yes!"  Taking her arm back.  "Miaou!  Good evening to the both of you!  Miaou!"  She said just before leaving.  CLICK!  CLICK!  She quickly took a few pictures and left.

***

-In the hall, they stood in front of the door so that he couldn't get out.  Their fun wasn't over yet.-

Rei:  "Good thing I had my camera with me.  Wufei's googly eyes and Duo in that cute outfit."

Misha:  "Tell me, who you gonna sell it to?"

Rei:  "This one's probably going to be for my personal album and maybe even one of my best pictures."

Misha:  "Take the chair beside you and put in front of the door."  Doing the same with the other chair beside her own.

Rei:  "My revenge is finally here!  Hihihi!!!"  as she sat back down.

"Could I have an autograph Robin?"  Asked a little boy who was passing in the hall.

Rei:  "Of course you can, and you can even get a picture!  Here, sit down in my seat."

The boy did as he was told, took his picture autographed by Robin, and left with a big smile.

Misha:  "I don't believe it!  Rei doing a good deed for nothing in return!!!  That's a first!"  Said Misha laughing.

Rei:  "Quite laughing and stick your ear over here, it's starting to get interesting."  Her head against the door.

***

-Inside, a few minutes before-

Wufei:  "I was talking about you, beautiful lady."  Answered Wufei with a charming smile.

Duo:  "Ahahahahaha!!!  Funny Wu-man!"  with a deep voice indicating his costume.

Wufei:  "You have such a melodious laugh, just like bells.  Come closer, don't stay so far!"  he said as he tapped the side of his bed.

A Toc Toc Toc was heard from the window winning Duo's attention but to Wufei, there was only a cute lady in the same room as he was so he didn't notice the signals Rei was sending to Duo to keep the game going.  Duo knew that the girls wouldn't let him out as long as they didn't get a good laugh, and since Wufei did ruin their night, he might as well have a bit of fun as well.  And his costume was pretty realistic, even with the kleenex, the effect was perfect.  He thought he looked horrible in the mirror back home but in this situation, he found himself quite irresistible and he would actually go out with himself if he could.  A chill went down his spine at that thought.

Wufei:  "Are you cold my dear?  Come closer so that we can talk."  Said Wufei with his most sensual voice.

"Very well"  thought Duo  "Let us discover your most deep secrets."  Inside, he was laughing diabolically.

With a very feminine voice:  "Ok, lets talk a bit about you."  Trying to sound interested.

***

"Hey!!!  What are you doing here?  We got us a couple of eavesdroppers, now don't we?"  Said someone very familiar.

Robin and Cat Woman quickly turned their heads towards the voice.  Robins cheeks started turning red.

Robin thought:  {Damn!!!  What is he doing here?  I'm paralyzed!!!   He is so gorgeous dressed as a doctor!!!}

Rei:  {I'll take care of him, and will you quite smiling like that!!}

Rei:  "Well if it isn't our neighbour from upstairs!  What are you doing here dressed as a doctor?"  Asked Rei trying to make conversation.  Misha was of no help, she just stood there, her head in the clouds and a geeky smile plastered on her face.

Neighbour:  "Well it just so happens that I work here and…I was about to go and examine your friend who suffered a food intoxication.  Hey, nice costume Misha, you really look like Robin like that, and you even have the jockstrap to go with it!  Good thing that you're a girl or else you wouldn't be very comfortable!!  And your leather costume looks pretty tight Rei!"  He laughed as he opened the door to go see Wufei.  "Hello young lady"  He bowed slightly  "Might I speak to the patient for a moment please?"

Rei, who was being held back by Misha:  "That idiot!!!  LOSER!!!  My costumes a great!"  She was really mad at being insulted like that.

Duo, taking this opportunity, let go of Wufei's hand  "But of course, and take all the time you need."  And he quickly exited the room.  He sat down in one of the chairs near the door and took a moment to breath.

Rei, closing the door:  "He is such a pompous…!  My costume of Robin is great!  Don't you think Misha?"

Misha:  "This costume is the humiliation of my life!!!  He laughed at me, sniff, and it's all your fault!"

Rei:  "Yeah yea, let's go see if we can bring the Chinese Casanova back and finally pass Halloween."

Misha:  "Never in a million years!!!  I don't want him to see me in this again.  I have enough trouble as it is just saying two words when he's around so imagine how I would be with this monstrosity on too."

Duo:  "You like that guy???"  Suddenly interested.

Rei and Misha:  "SHUT UP!!!"

Rei:  "He said that your costume was nice!"  Trying to be encouraging.  "Where are you going?"

Misha:  "I'm going to go phone Quatre!!!  I'll wait for you guys outside, ok?"

Duo:  "I'll come with you!!!"  Trying to walk straight without falling.  "WAIT FOR ME!!!"

Rei finally walked back inside the room to see what would become of Wufei.

She opens the door…

Wufei:  "Thank you very much Dr. Bonne."  Said Wufei as he left the room.

Rei:  "All better?"

Wufei:  "Yes, I'm felling much better." As they were heading for the elevator.

Rei:  "Hey!  Wait up!"

Wufei:  "Why?  Aren't you leaving with Robin?"

Rei:  "Yeah but she's already downstairs."

***

Robin (Misha):  "You coming in yes or no???" as she drove the car.

Wufei:  "Wow, the Batmobile sure has changed."

Rei:  Pushing Wufei in the candy pink BMW.  "Batman didn't let us borrow it!" and whispering to the others "He's still a little out of it."

-Near the house-

Robin (Misha):  "I'm dropping you off here.  Your bet with Duo is null and void, and go to bed Wufei!"

Wufei:  "Good bye and thank Batman for me."

Duo:  "Oh thank Shinigami!!!"  and he got out of the car, shoes in hand.

Cat Woman (Rei):  "Halloween can finally start!!!  Lets go!!!"

Robin (Misha):  "This is so cool!  I'm driving a BMW!!!"  and they drove away, kicking up some dust.

Wufei:  "Beautiful young lady?  Do you wish to continue our conversation on…"

Duo:  "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Wufei:  "At least let me give you a good bye kiss."  As he sensually approached Duo.

Duo:  "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
